Speaking to the Dark
by TheOcean'sDaughter
Summary: Fionna has always been unsure of Marshall Lee. She could never tell what he was thinking or feeling. Were they even friends? But as the two grow closer, Fionna feels pulled in by the Vampire King. Little does she know, new adventures await the heroine!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the very first chapter of my very first fanfic! If you people like it, I'll write more! Enjoy(:**

"Take that troll scum!" shouted Fionna, kicking the swamp troll in his up-turned nose. Fionna was currently kicking butt, and she rocked at kicking butt. The troll let out a thunderous roar and tipped backwards as Fionna landed her backflip next to her sister, Cake. Cake and Fionna ran to the edge of the cliff to watch it fall to it's death.

"Thank you Fionna!" sang Hotdog Prince as he waddled over. "I'm in debt to you for saving my people once again!" Fionna blushed as tons of little hotdog people made their way to her, shouting and climbing up her legs. Shaking them off, Fionna stepped out of the horde and jumped onto Cake's back.

"All in a days work HP!" yelled Fionna as Cake bounded off back to the treehouse. Clutching onto Cake's fluffy fur, Fionna smiled to herself. She loved being a hero. More importantly, she loved being the hero of Aaa.

"Ready to head home, or do you wanna visit the candy kingdom?" asked Cake, slowing down to talk to Fionna.

"Mm, let's head home, Cake. I really just wanna play BMA. Oh! Cake could you make bacon pancakes? I know it's not breakfast time, but I really want some!" exclaimed Fionna, hugging her sister's neck.

"Whatever you say, baby!" laughed Cake, heading for the treehouse visible in the distance.

Once inside the treehouse, Cake started on the bacon pancakes, her humming filling the kitchen floor of the treehouse. Fionna was up in their room, starring at the sunset. She remembered when she couldn't sleep one night because Ice Queen was dressed up as a poo brained horse as was staring at them through the window. Fionna smiled to herself, glad that night was over and done with.

"Fionna! Food's ready!" called Cake, the sound of clinking dishes reaching Fionna's ears. With a smile, Fionna jumped down into the kitchen, sounding out a loud "Hi-ya!" as she hit the floor and karate chopped at nothing in particular.

"Thanks, Cake!" exclaimed Fionna, settling into her spot at the table. BMA sat next to her, playing a stacato tune using her fork and the plate. Fionna smiled as Cake put the bacon pancakes onto all three plates and poured orange juice.

"Eat up!" commanded Cake as she took her own spot and began eating her food. BMA giggled and stabbed at her pancake with a fork before shoving it onto her face and sliding it around. Fionna shoved her mouth full of the delicious food and kicked her feet back and forth under the table. Suddenly, Cake's plate was lifted and dumped onto her head.

"Ah! What in the-" stammered Cake, slapping a pancake off her head. An all too familiar laugh filled the tree house and BMA jumped under the table, covering herself with a napkin.

"Marshall! What the fudge man?!" exclaimed Fionna, standing up in her spot as Marshall appeared, his invisibility power now gone. He was still laughing, floating in midair. Her face red, Fionna picked up a stick of butter and flung it at the vampire king, hitting him in the chest. With an oof, Marshall hit the ground.

"Hey, come _on_, that was funny." chuckled Marshall, floating into the air once more. Cake grumbled and rubbed of her face with a napkin, watching the vampire with weary eyes. Fionna rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Marshall! Get out, were trying to eat!" growled Fionna, folding her arms across her chest and puffing out her cheeks. Marshall layed in the air, folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Well it looks like your done, Fi. Wanna come jack up the creatures of the night with me?" asked Marshall, opening an eye to peer at Fionna and hissing softly, his snake tounge slithering out of his mouth for a moment. Fionna pressed her lips together, thinking.

"Mm, baby, that doesn't sound like a good idea." warned Cake, standing up. "It's time for bed anyway." said the cat, eyeing Marshall, looking a bit too afraid. Marshall chuckled and his face transformed into a bat, one of the creatures he could turn into, and hissed at Cake. Cake's fur fluffed up and Fionna narrowed her eyes. But quickly, Marshall's face was back to breathtaking and he was floating upside down in front of Fionna.

"Come on Fionna, live a little." the vampire said with a wink. Fionna looked over at Cake.

"Just for a little while, Cake. I promise I'll be careful!" pleaded Fionna, looking at her sister with big blue eyes. Cake sighed and right when it looked like she was going to say yes, Marshall picked up Fionna by her arms and flew for the exit.

"B-Baby!" yelled Cake, still unsure.

"Thanks Cake!" called Fionna over her shoulder as Marshall flew the both of them out into the night.

"Ready to have some fun, good little girl?" asked Marshall, throwing her up into the air and catching her bridal style. Fionna let out a shout and clutched onto his shirt, laughing uneasily with a slight blush.

"Yeah, okay!" laughed Fionna, smiling up at the vampire king. He smiled back down at her and flew them over the candy kingdom. "Oh, I hope were not gonna mess with the candy people are we Marshall?" Fionna asked. But Marshall only smirked and continued their desent.

Landing, Marhsall plucked off her hat, revealing her long blonde hair. And before Fionna could protest he ruffled it up, causing Fionna to go red-faced again.

"Marshall, give me back my hat!" complained Fionna, trying to jump up and reach the floating boy. He laughed and threw it on the roof of a candy house. "Marshall!" growled Fionna, clenching her hands into fists.

"You really _are_ adorable when your angry, Fi." said the king with a wink, causing Fionna to blush. "But we'll come get your hat later, right now it's time to scare the gum out of the candy people!" he hissed with an evil laugh, his fangs glinting in the moonlight. Fionna rolled her eyes. "And your not very scary, so were gonna have to get you dressed for the part." explained Marshall, picking up dirt from the alley and smearing it on Fionna's round face. Spitting out some dirt, Fionna laughed with the vampire, shoving him away.

"I'm pleanty scary!" argued Fionna, growling and curling her fingers like claws. Marshall spun in the air and held his gut, laughing at her attempt. Fionna furrowed her brow and put her hands on her hips, not amused.

"Well, you'll be with me, so maybe we'll get some gum out of the people." laughed Marshall, grabbing her by the wrist and dragging her to the edge of the alley. "Now we wait..." he said softly, licking his lips. They only had to wait for a few minutes before Cinnamon Bun came skipped down the street. Marshall Lee smiled over at Fionna and nodded, then counted down softly from three to one. On three they both came barreling out of the alley, their scariest faces on.

"Dear glob!" shouted Cinnamon Bun, fainting on the spot. Marshall collapsed to the ground, laughing, and before long, Fionna was on the ground with him too, holding her gut.

Before the night was over, the two had messed with quite a few of the candy people, and Fionna found it actually really fun. Flying her back home, Marshall was quiet. Fionna smiled when the tree house came into view. She was super tired.

"Thanks for the fun, Marshall Lee." yawned Fionna as he set her down by the door. Marshall nodded, his crooked smile revealing a fang.

"No problem, Fionna. Thank _you_." he smiled and floated higher into the dark sky. "See you later, heroine of Aaa!" he called before flying off to who knew where. Fionna smiled to herself and quietly made her way inside, not wanting to wake anyone. She still had a few hours to sleep, and she was going to make the best of them. Slipping into first her pajamas and then her bed, Fionna fell asleep quickly, her mind content.

**A/N:** **Hope you liked it! Please give me some feedback!(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to all you beautiful souls who favorited/followed my story!(: And please, please, please REVIEW!**

It had been a few days since last seeinng Marshall Lee, and to tell the truth, Fionna was missing him a little. Even though he pushed her buttons, he was always loads of fun, and his unpredictable personality always made for an exciting night.

"Hah, beat you again! Your losing your touch, girl!" shouted Cake, laughing manicly and pressing a bunch of buttons on her controler for BMA. Fionna puffed out her cheeks in defeat as Cake did a little dance with BMA on the coffee table.

"Cake is the winner!" giggled BMA, dancing clumsily around Cake's paws. Fionna smiled at the two's dance, and swung a pillow at Cake, who toppled off of the table with a squeal.

"Oh no Fionna, I _know_ you did not just do that!" shouted Cake, growing in size and lunging for the human girl. With a laugh, Fionna dodged out of the way and rolled under the table. With a mock monster roar, Cake picked up the small table and jumped onto Fionna, wrapping her tightly in soft tan and white fur. "Eat my fur!" yelled the cat, rolling around on the floor with a screaming Fionna. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Cake froze.

"Oh, I forgot all about me and Mono's date!" squealed the cat, unwrapping Fionna and grabbing a brush from the corner of the room. Fionna laughed and sat up.

"You look _fine_, Cake." Fionna reasurred her, shaking her head at Cake as she ran the brush through her soft fur.

"Thanks baby!" Cake said as she tossed the brush back in the corner. "Don't go anywhere while I'm gone! I don't want to have to worry about you, ya here me Fionna?" warned Cake, halfway down the stairs.

"Don't worry about it, Cake." said Fionna with a roll of her eyes. A second passed, and Fionna heard the door shut. Smiling, she stood up and looked out the window, watching the two leave for what looked like the candy kingdom. Picking up her backpack, Fionna rolled her shoulders and put it on, then looked over at the couch where BMA say quietly, watching her.

"Your not gonna tell Cake anything...right BMA?" asked Fionna, raising her eyebrows. BMA smiled and nodded, flashing a thumbs up.

"Okay Fionna!" agreed the gaming device. And with that, Fionna set off for Marshall Lee's cave.

Now Fionna didn't exactly know what she was doing. She just kinda went with her gut. It was close to sunset so she figured Marshall would just be getting up, and she wanted to hang out with the king of vampires, weirdly enough. As Fionna walked, she pondered her sudden craving for Marshall. Maybe it was just because of the trouble the vampire caused. Maybe for once Fionna liked being part of the problem instead of the solution. The adventuress shook her head. Maybe that was a little part, but that didn't appeal to her very much. Or maybe it was just because the sound of Marshall's laugh and the sight of his sexy crooked smile made Fionna's stomach flutter with dumb butterfli-

Fionna stopped dead in her tracks. No. _Not a chance_. That stupid vampire! Thats exactly what he wanted! Another desperate girl to swoon over him.

"Glob!" shouted Fionna, kicking a pebble. Turning on her heel, the human girl made her way back to her treehouse, her feet heavy. She would just have to spend another night bored. She was not giving him the satisfaction of _her_ coming to visit _him_. But then a small smile lit her face. Maybe instead she could just go see Flame Prince. She hadn't seen him in a few days! Maybe he was bored too! Picking up the pace, she headed for his fiery hut.

After a few minutes, she began walking through a forest of apple trees, meaning she was very close! Looking up, Fionna spotted a large ripe apple and smiled. Jumping for it, her hand just missed it by a few inches.

"I don't have time for you, you stupid apple." she grumbled, glaring at it as she walked away. Why couldn't something just be easy for her for once?

"Boo." whispered a deep voice in her ear. Spinning around, Fionna kicked out, missing the floating boy by a few inches, causing a laugh to erupt from him as he flew just out of her reach.

"Come down here Marshall Lee and face me like a man!" growled Fionna, clenching her fists and jumping at the vampire, her blue eyes lit with an angry fire. Why was he always popping up out of nowhere?! Marshall shrugged and floated down to her.

"Whatever you say, princess." he said cooly, coming to rest a mere foot from her reach. "Your not as scary as you-" the vampire was cut off as Fionna punch him in the gut, her teeth clenched. Marshall hit the ground and gasped for air, pushing a mess of dark hair from his eyes. Fionna let out a satisfied "Hmph" and spun on her heel, heading for FP's house.

"W-wait! Fionna!" called Marshall. Fionna could feel him floating above her a second later, but didn't look up. "What's up, Fi? Feeling a bit cranky? Where you off to anyways?" prodded Marshall, keeping pace with the human girl.

"I'm going to visit Flame Prince, now leave me alone ya wad." grumbled Fionna, crossing her amrs across her chest as she walked. Marshall floated upside down in front of her.

"Why do you like to hang out with that hot head anyways?" questioned the vampire, raising his eyebrows. Fionna pushed his face away from hers and kept walking.

"Cause maybe hes _nice_, unlike you." hissed Fionna, staring forward, still feeling Marshall's presence above her.

"Whaat? Fi, I can be nice. You know that apple you tried to reach earlier. Well hey, I picked it just for you!" exclaimed Marshall, floating down to hover in front of her. In his hand was a shiny red apple. Fionna looked from the apple to the vampire. He smiled and raised his eyebrows a few times. Grabbing it, she waited for a worm to crawl out and for Marshall to explode in his award winning laugh again. But it looked normal. Taking a bite, Fionna smiled inwardly. It was good.

"Thanks Marshall Lee." mumbled Fionna, her mouth still full of apple. Walking around him, she contuined on her quest for Flame Prince's house.

"What? Your still off to have play time with Flame _Princess_?" asked the vampire, sounding surprised. "What about me? I'm fun, right?" asked the vampire, smiling and floating next to Fionna, looking over at her expectantly.

"Yeah, Marshall, your fun." said Fionna with a roll of her eyes. Marshall's smile got wider. Fionna sighed. She shoudn't have said that. But for some reason she was kinda glad she did.

"Well then it's settled!" exclaimed the king, swooping Fionna up and shooting up into the night sky. With a scream and a giggle, Fionna held on tightly to the vampire boy, her bangs that stuck out from her hat blowing in the wind. "Next stop, LSP's party!" shouted Marshall excitedly, squeezing Fionna and letting out a "woot" of excitment. Fionna couldn't help but let out a shout too, and soon she found herself smiling up at the boy who she despised only minutes ago.

When they finally landed in the woods, the party was already in full swing. Smiling, Marshall grabbed Fionna by a hand and dragged her onto the dance floor, spinning her in a few circles before holding her a few feet from him.

"Dance with me Fionna." the vampire king said with a crooked smile, his hair coming to fall infront of one of his cold black eyes. Fionna took a once over look at him. He was wearing his classic red plaid shirt and his demin jeans, his red converse that it seemed he always had on, clung to his feet that were hovering an inch or two above the forest floor. And like always, his axe bass was slung over his shoulder to rest on his back. Fionna gulped as she took in his face features. His souless eyes, his sharp jaw line, the smirk on his perfect lips. She quickly snapped out of it and smiled, blushing a bit.

"Okay, Marshall." she said with an uneasy laugh. And thats just what they did. They danced to the music of the night. And Fionna had never had so much fun. But, like everything, it had to come to an end.

About an hour in, Fionna's body was now mere inches from Marshall's, when she relized that Cake would be home any minute now. With a gasp, Fionna stumbled away from the vampire. Quickly his hand shot out to grab her wrist before she knocked into the paryting lumpy space teen behind her.

"Marshall, please fly me home! Cake will be home any minute now and I'm not suppsed to be out!" Fionna shouted over the music, her eyes urgent. Without replying, Marshall held her close to him and shot up into the air, leaving the party quickly.

"Not supposed to be out huh? I thought you were a good girl, Fi?" teased the vampire with a smirk, looking down at the human he had clutched in his arms. Fionna frowned and clenched her jaw.

"_Please, _not now." grumbled Fionna as he flew her to the treehouse door. Landing gracefully, he dropped her gently on the doorstep. "Thanks Marshall, for everything!" Fionna said with a smile as she opened her door. Closing it, a red shoe jammed between the door and the frame. Sighing, Fionna opened it a few feet. "Yeah, Marsh?"

"I had fun, Fionna. We should hang out more often." was all the vampire said before flying off into the night.

"Okay!" called Fionna, hoping he could hear her. Smiling, Fionna closed the door and bounded up the stairs. Flopping face first onto the couch, Fionna sighed, a smile plastered onto her face. _Oh Marshall __Lee,_ she thought to herself, _get out of my head. _

**A/N: Hope you loved it! Chapter three is on it's way for you! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I wanted to post another chapter today since I'm going to be busy for a few days now and might not be able to update right away! Enjoy!(:**

It was early morning, and Fionna was heaving on her backpack to go visit Marshall. Last night he had knocked on her window, telling her that he was busy that night, but that she should come over to his cave the next day and they could watch some old movie he'd just found from before The Great Mushroom War. Fionna liked that idea a lot.

"Okay, I'm going Cake!" called Fionna up to her sister. Cake hurriedly came down the stairs into the small room where the front door and some other random things were, like all their treasure.

"Now Fionna, I know that boy is exciting and all, but I don't want you to hang around him too much. Plus, you'd better be back before too long because Gumball said he has some things for us to do!" Fionna pressed her lips together as Cake talked on and on. "And you'd better be careful! If that vampire lays a fang on you, I want you outta there! You hear me?" asked Cake, her hands on her hips. The human girl chuckled a bit.

"I know, Cake. I'll be home before you know I'm gone!" she reasurred her sister. Heading out the door, Fionna peeked her head in and smiled once more at her sister before shutting it and heading for the vampire's lair.

Walking into the dark, damp cave, Fionna paused for a moment to let her eyes adjust to the minimal light that streamed in. Walking towards Marshall's house, her heart sped up a bit, leaping into her throat.

_Why are you nervous dummy? _She asked herself, taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

When Marshall Lee opened the door, it was like she was answering herself as to why she was nervous. He floated just a few feet off the ground, and a soft smile played on his full lips. Fionna clenched her jaw and and fiddled with the straps of her backpack as her eyes outlined every detail of his body.

"Hey Fi, couldn't resist my invitation, huh?" asked the vampire, smiling and stepping, er, floating, to the side to let her in. Fionna smiled and stepped in, enjoying the cool and calm darkness that welcomed her. She always liked Marshall's house. It reminded her of one of those cute suburban houses that were everywhere before the Mushroom War, only it was slightly messy and almost every room had at least one instrument in it, making it perfectly Marshall's.

"Ready to watch the heck out of this movie?" asked Fionna, plopping down her bacckpack and leaping onto his slightly uncomfortable couch.

"Yeah, it's gonna be freaky nasty." replied Marshall, coming to actually sit, not float, next to her on the couch. "Oh golb, your right, this couch sucks." he complained, wiggling his butt around. Fionna laughed at the uncomfortable expression on his face and elbowed him in the arm.

"Well c'mon, arn't you gonna play it?" she urged, leaning back and folding her legs up onto the couch. Marshall smiled over at her and floated back over to the T.V., pressing a few buttons. Once he got it going he came to sit back down next to her, his face watching the screen as if mesmerized.

"Whats it about anyways?" asked Fionna, glacing from the opening title that was playing across the screen to Marshall's face. It was called Alien Invaders. "What are aliens?" she asked quietly, the word unfamiliar to her tounge.

"Aliens are things that humans believed lived way up in the sky, like in space, and were super smart and ugly and a bunch of other crap." explained Marshall quietly, looking down at Fionna. Fionna furrowed her brow.

"You mean like Lumpy Space?" asked Fionna curiously as she watched the opening credits flash on the screen. Marshall smirked a little and shook his head, staring at the screen again.

"I guess a little, but most humans figured aliens were evil and wanted to take over earth." Marshall told her, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head. "Like they lived on other planets and were intellegent life forms like humans, but they weren't human, and were more advanced in stuff like technology, like radios and junk."

"Earth?" asked Fionna, the term foreign to her, but yet somehow sounding familiar. Marshall's face twisted and he sighed, looking at a loss for words.

"I meant to say Aaa. Just watch the movie, Fi." he told her, stretching out his long legs on the coffee table. Fionna frowned, but looked back at the screen, watching two human's talk to eachother. Finally, she decided that maybe the movie would explain things better, and she began paying attention to Alien Invaders.

Towards the end of the movie, Fionna's eyes were as wide as saucers and her body was pressed up against Marshall Lee's, her small hands clutched onto his shirt. She couldn't believe he wasn't scared. The only reaction the movie was able to get out of him that Fionna could see was that sometimes during the scariest parts, his eyebrows would shoot up and he would recoil his head back an inch. But Fionna was a different story. Her body was practically trempling, and a few times she had almost opened her mouth to let out a squeal, but then somehow had managed to keep quiet, remembering her pride. But she couldn't help clutching onto Marshall. It was as if holding onto him would anchor her to the ground just incase any aliens decided to lift her up in they're flying vehicles, or as the movie called them, UFOs, whatever that stood for!

As one of the humans walked through the corn field, calling for his friend, a blinding blue light shone on him and wind swept his hair everywhere. With a scream that chilled Fionna to the bone, he was devowered by one of the alien scum. Fionna gasped and held on tighter to Marshall who wrapped Fionna up in one arm calmly, soothing her nerves a little. In a few minutes the movie was done, and Fionna was left feeling rather shaken. She'd only seen a few horror movies from before the war, but they were always so much darker than the ones that were made now.

"A little shaken up, Fi?" asked Marshall, squeezing her playfully with the arm that was wrapped around her. Fionna blushed and quickly seperated herself a good foot or two from the vampire, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Even you have to admit, Marshall, it was scary!" huffed Fionna, raising her eyebrows at the unphased looking boy. Marshall smiled and shrugged.

"A little messed up sure, but aliens don't exist, Fi. It was just some dumb thing your kind made up to scare children and make money. I mean, humans also didn't think vampires or fairies or trolls existed..." Marshall glanced at Fionna and grinned a little when he saw how big her eyes were. "But aliens _for sure_ arn't real. The only creatures that live in space are lumps, and they're nothing to be afraid of." Fionna tried to shrug off her fear and nodded.

"Yeah I guess your right, Marshall." she said with an uneasy laugh, trying to calm her nerves. Marshall chuckled at her fear, causing Fionna to blush.

"Come here, Fi." he laughed, gathering her up in his arms and squeezing her tight. Fionna grunted and struggled in his arms, laughing.

"Let me go, Marshall Lee! Your squeezing the gum outta me!" she protested, her giggles loud. The more Fionna struggled, the harder Marshall laughed, until they toppled off the couch and Marshall was on top of the laughing adventuress, stradling her, and then her cheeks were suddenly red as she realized what kind of situation she was in.

Their laughs quickly faded and Marshall was staring down at her, a million different thoughts and emotions visible in his dark eyes. His hair fell around his face, darkening his features, and his elbows propped him up on either side of Fionna's shoulders, making her feel like she was in a safe fortress. Another second passed, and with that second Fionna's heart beat quickened. She parted her lips to speak, to laugh, to do something to break the stare that the two shared. But nothing came out of her. And suddenly, Marshall had a different idea. With more passion and heat that Fionna had ever experienced, he leaned down and slammed his lips into hers, his body melting into her own shaking form.

Right away, Fionna knew she had to have more. Running her hands through his hair to the back of his neck, she pressed into his kiss deeper, and was hardly surprised when his tounge met hers. Their mouths moved together as one. Wherever one went, the other followed. And it was perfect.

And suddenly, the emotion that had clouded her head before cleared, and her brain finally decided to kick in. No, it wasn't right. This was _Marshall._ Of all the nasty tricks! GLOB! Fionna was suddenly trying much too hard to get away from the teenage king. Squirming, she was able to get out from underneath him and stagger up, stumbling backwards and propping herself up against the wall. The rejection in Marshall's eyes almost made Fionna want to rewind time and slip back underneath him without a word. But she shook her head as Marshall scrambled to his feet.

"Oh my glob Marshall Lee! I know you like to mess with my head and you think it's _funny_ and all, but GLOB! Can't you just quit for _two flippin seconds?!_" she shouted, wiping away the tears that almost reached her cheeks. "Don't you know when to stop?!" and with that, Fionna raced for the exit, grabbed her backpack mid sprint, and flung the door open without a second thought.

"Fi! Fionna! Fionna!" she heard Marshall's calls fade away as she ran out of the cave, her feet stumbling over every pebble, her eyes watering with tears that were just begging to be let out, to be able to flow down her reddened face freely. She could just imagine the vampire king sitting with his friends, a cool smile playing across his pretty face, "Yeah, she's totally in love with me. She was practically begging for more."

"Son of a bleeblob!" the human girl shouted, collapsing onto the ground underneath a large tree and pounding her fists against it a few times. Laying her face on the cool dirt, Fionna finally let her tears flow, quiet except for a few sniffles.

After a few minutes she closed her eyes and tried to calm down, a headache pounding against her skull. She would have to go back home to Cake; she needed to look okay. Sighing, she opened her eyes again and sat up, wiping her face and brushing off her clothes slowly.

She layed her head against her knees in defeat, her mind whirling. She was so childish to believe for even a second that Marshall could kiss her and mean it. Why couldn't she get the thought of that stupid vampire's lips out of her head?

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And please, it'd be super mathematical if you'd review(; Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took a few days to get this chapter to you! I was horribly sick with this thing called writers block, plus I was a little busy. Heres some fluff for ya! Enjoy(:**

Sitting on the roof of her and Cake's tree house, Fionna watched the sun dip below the horizon, causing the clouds to turn a mathmatical pink color. She had just gotton back from The Candy Kingdom, and while that should've made her feel better, Gumball was his usual self and wanted nothing to do with Fionna, instead making her become his science experiment and hardly uttering a single sentence the whole time. A tear rolled down Fionna's rosy cheek. Why couldn't things ever work out in her favor? The thing that made her most upset was that Marshall hadn't talked to her in multiple days, just proving her theory that he did just mess with her and now he was over it.

Shaking her head, she drew her knees close to her body. She knew she was over thinking it big time, and yet every second of the day, Marshall Lee was on her mind. The thing that she wanted most was just to forget about the vampire boy!

And then there were the days that Fionna thought maybe the kiss had been sincere. Maybe Marshall really did like her. Even this small thought made her cheeks light up with a bright blush. Maybe by running off she had really hurt him and thats why he hadn't tried to talk to her. She shook her head so violently, it caused her hat to go crooked. No. Marshall was the son of a demon, the king of vampires, he was dead, his heart had stopped beating a thousand years ago. Marshall didn't have emotions. He was never hurt.

Ripping off her hat, Fionna threw it across the roof and curled into a ball, her hair wrapping around her like a protective wall. Tears streamed down her face and noises of pain and confusion erupted from her fragile looking body.

"Whats with the waterworks, Fi? Somebody die?" asked a soft voice. Fionna froze, her eyes wide, her cheeks burning. Sitting up, she used an arm to flip her hair out of her face, and she looked up to stare into a vampire's eyes.

There was Marshall Lee, looking down at her from above, his face only inches from hers. A soft smirk played across his lips, and his usually emotionless eyes were filled with a gentle and kind glow. Fionna watched as he floated from above her head to sitting across from the human girl. He was wearing his jeans and red converse, but he also had on a black and red sweatshirt with the hood up, probably to protect his face from the sun. As he sat, darkness filled the sky, and he flipped down his hood to reveal perfectly tossled hair.

"Fionna, before you say anything, I just want to let you know that its hard for me to say this. I mean, I was goin' babies back at the cave thinking about talking to you. I'm sorry it took me this long." he cleared his throat nervously and pushed his hair back from his face. "Um, I'm really sorry for hurting you. But I didn't mean to, I swear to glob. I mean, I'm guessing your crying about what a jerk I am. Well I'm not possitive, but I'm just, uh, using my gut here. Fionna, your like the realest person I've ever met. And, and your really beautiful." he explained, nervously scratching his pants with a finger nail. Fionna blushed, her big blue eyes wide as she drank in his every word.

"I'm serious when I say that my heart guts hurt like mega nasty whenever I look at you. Your so...perfect!" he blurted, his voice quivering slightly. Fionna opened her mouth to say something, but Marshall kept going.

"And I know you think that I just like making fun of you, but Fi, I really like you. A lot. And that kiss was real." Marshall finally looked Fionna in the eyes, and he pressed his lips together, his whole body shaking slightly. "Every second of it I was thinking of how your lips were so soft. They- they taste like strawberries." he stammered, rubbing the back of his neck with a hand, his eyes flicking away from her again.

"Marshall I'm sorry. I didn't know any of that." Fionna whispered, looking at the handsome vampire sitting across from her. Her cheeks were still a bright shade of red and her eyes were fianlly dry. Marshall looked over at her again, a soft smile on his lips.

"So you forgive me?" he asked with a light laugh, sitting up straighter. Fionna nodded, bouncing slightly and clenching her fists to keep from leaping at Marshall and squeezing him.

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, a bright smile lighting up her face. Looking across at him, all Fionna could think about was how lucky she was. This whole time she had _nothing_ to worry about! She almost wanted to laugh at how stupid and petty she had been. Why had she worried so much?!

Marshall leaned slightly forward and began outstretching his arms, but Fionna was way ahead of him. Crashing into his arms, Fionna burried her face into his neck and wrapped both her arms and legs around his strong body, knocking him backwards as he let out a laugh of surprise.

"Ah, Fi, your squeezing the gum outta me!" the vampire grunted the familiar line into the dark, his arms wrapped gently around her body. Leaning off of him, the night covered up the blush that was glowing on her face.

Marshall smirked and pulled her back down onto him, colliding his lips with hers. Fionna fit againsts him perfectly and her fingers traveled from his chest to run themselves through his thick hair. Effortlessly, Marshall flipped them over so that he was on top of the blushing adventuress. With a slight groan, Marshall pressed himself against Fionna's trembling body harder, his hands traveling up and down her, as if finally feeling her for the first time. The animal inside him wanted to come out, his thirst for blood pounding against his skull. He shoved it back and ran his lips along her jaw, then quickly moved back to her lips, biteing them slightly. Fionna gripped Marshall's back, her finger nails digging into him slightly. She had to force her throat closed as to keep any noise of pleasure from escaping. Fionna's whole body shook slightly and she believed without a doubt right then that she could never get enough of Marshall Lee.

With a growl, Marshall forced himself to rip away from Fionna. Sliding back to sit, the vampire stared down at Fionna, his breathing fast and shallow. Fionna propped herself up onto her elbows, a soft playful smile on her full lips.

"Can't handle me, Marshall Lee?" asked the adventuress with a smirk, her eyes glinting with the moon's light. Marshall crawled forward and pinned her back down to the roof, his lips set into his crooked smile. Leaning down, he ran his lips from her temple down to her neck, causing a soft sigh from Fionna.

"I feel like it's my job to keep you always wanting more." whispered Marshall into her ear, his lips brushing against her skin softly. Fionna closed her eyes and smiled as she listened to his whisper that was closer to a soft growl. Suddenly, a voice sounded from a window below them.

"Fionna! Are you comin' in babycakes?" asked Cake. Marshall shot into the air a few feet and Fionna sat up quickly, her eyes wide.

"Yeah! I'll be right there!" answered Fionna, waiting for the noise of the window shutting. Standing up, Fionna reached into the air for the collar of Marshall's shirt and dragged him down to touch his lips against hers. A jolt shot through her body as he ran his fingers through her hair, his lips melting against hers. Seperating herself from him, she smiled slightly as he licked his lips.

"See you later, Marshall." she whispered, letting him go and grabbing her hat. Heading for the window, Fionna smiled as she heard him reply.

"Bye, Fi." he breathed, causing goosebumps to rise on her arms. Climbing down and through the window, Fionna let out a dreamy sigh as she jiggled the window closed. Cake's voice behind her made her flinch a little.

"Got you a glass of milk before bed!" exclaimed the cat, handing her a big glass. Fionna smiled, calming her nerves. Cake didn't know. Everything was good. Gulping down the milk, Fionna set it on the table next to her bed and quickly got changed into her fuzzy red pajamas.

"Goodnight Cake." sighed Fionna as she blew out her candle. Fionna could hear Cake settling into her own desk drawer bed and BMA shuffling things around under her bed.

"Night Baby." replied Cake as Fionna snuggled into her soft bed. In the dark of their room, a smile was still plastered across her face. She couldn't wait to see Marshall again. After a few minutes, Fionna still couldn't relax enough to sleep. Forcing her eyes closed, Fionna thought about floating through the clouds on Cake's back. Soon, her mind fuzzed and she fell into a peaceful sleep.

**A/N: I wrote this in kinda a rush, but I hope it was still decent! Please review!(:**


End file.
